The Supernatural Life
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: Kagome's gone through her journey, met many friends and lost someone close. Out of all of that though she has come back stronger, with some interesting feline company see how she affects the world of Yu Yu Hakusho! (sorry to those who read it on the night of nov 29th and the morning of the 30th, i was dead tired and posted the wrong story. This is the real one. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been reading Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics for a couple days now and it got me in the mood to rewatch the series and start a new fic. Hope ya'll enjoy it and please review, I don't care if it's a small comment or a paragraph, reading reviews makes my heart soar and my imagination flow. Heheh, cheesy I know.**_

_**Now lets begin!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The forest around was quiet as a young teenage girl leaned against a tree, feigning sleep. She had a heart shaped face, long thick lashes rested against her cheeks, she had a petit nose and plump rose colored lips. She wore a form fitting black wife beater and loose green Chinese styled pants with a sash tied around her hips holding them up and black Chinese slippers. The embers of a once lively camp fire giving off a soft warm glow in the center of the inhabited clearing, the other beings within were a Monk, a Demon Slayer, a Fox Kit and two Twin Tailed Demon cats both similar in appearance but with obvious differences. One was curled up to the slayer; the other was curled up against the girl and kit.**

**There used to be another member of this strange group a half demon named Inuyasha, but his presence no longer graced them as he had gone with his beloved and joined her in death. His loss weighed down on them but in the end it was his choice to make. The only reminder of him left were the prayer beads with fangs strewn about them and the rusty, battered sword that rested against her shoulder.**

**The girl was Kagome Higurashi a Miko from 500 years in the future. The group she traveled with once had the goal of destroying an evil pseudo half demon named Naraku. However that battle was three months ago. A couple of months before the battle Kagome finally got her act together and sought to be trained; she never for the life of her would have guessed that the great and terrible Sesshomaru the full demon half-brother of her ex-protector would hear about it and take it upon himself to train her, her lips twitched into a small smirk as she remembers the words he spoke to her that day.**

**Flashback**

**Kagome dodged to the right as Hiraikotsu came barreling at her. She was breathing heavy as she sagged a little; she and Sango had been going at this since dawn and judging from how high the sun was it was sometime past noon. Seeing how fatigued her friend was Sango called for a break. They already had half the Jewel, including Koga and Kohaku's (Much to Sango's grief) shards. All that was left was Naraku's half.**

**Just as they sat down Sesshomaru appeared from the tree line in front of them. Both stood to attention and bowed while Sesshomaru gave a nod in recognition. He eyes locked onto Kagome, "Miko, It's come to my attention that you have finally come out of your naivety to become competent in battle and stop relying on that useless half demon to protect you all the time. However I refuse to let you be the deciding factor in the battle to come with such meager training; therefore I shall be accompanying your group and training you till the battle."**

**Kagome and Sango just sat there dumbfounded at the words and it took a short time before they could find their voices.**

**Flashback: End**

**It had been hell, much worse than the training she had started receiving from her grandmother back in her era whenever she went back which in turn caused her grandmother to step her training in the modern era, she stated that she would be damned if she let her granddaughter be killed by a 'fake-ass half-demon'.**

* * *

><p><strong>A month after her training began their group traveled to the western palace. Inuyasha had been a pain from the beginning since they showed back up at the camp with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. However he shut up after a few good sits from Kagome. Afterwards he fumed in silence.<strong>

**They had also encountered a silver fox and a bat that they had met in their earlier travels, well known thieves. Yoko Kurama and Kuronue. They had become quite taken with Kagome during their first meeting and readily offered their assistance for the fight to come.**

**They were good sparring partners to get Kagome used to fighting different types of opponents in different environments. **

**They had also gained secret allies; Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi were either meeting them in secret or sending messages about Naraku's movements.**

**And so this continued on, till a few weeks before the battle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome sat in a garden within the huge castle grounds with Sesshomaru, Kagura and Yoko. Kagura was able to be there as Naraku was building up his strength by absorbing low level demons that inhabited his castle; it should give her enough time to get back before she was noticed.<strong>

**Throughout the her training Kagome melted away the ice that encased Sesshomaru's heart and endeared herself to Kagura and to Yoko even more, she became like a little sister to the three and they decided to make it so with an ancient blood ritual. This was something that Sesshomaru had discovered and used on Rin to make her his daughter so that he would never lose her to old age.**

**The three lightly cut their wrists and poured their flowing blood into the bowl till it was half full. They then waited for the full moon to appear from behind the clouds to be reflected in the blood. Before performing this ceremony Yoko and Kuronue had managed to sneak into Naraku's newest castle and steal back their hearts without Naraku's notice. When their hearts were returned Kagome purified Naraku's taint from Kagura, Hakudoshi and Kanna; now they no longer bore his mark.**

"**Now remember little sister when you drink the blood you will go through a transformation, we do not know how long it will last but you will be in excruciating pain the entire time, are you ready?"**

**Kagome steeled her nerve and gave a resolute nod. Yoko gave her a gentle smile, "You have come a long way in such a short time little one, when this is over we shall be training you in your new powers as a demon."**

"**Naraku won't know what hit him."**

**Just then the moon broke through shining down on them. The bowl took on a silver glow and Kagome reached down and picked it up. Bringing it to her lips she once more steeled herself and drank the entire contents. Kagura quickly handed her twisted strip of cloth and she bit down on it just as the pain struck.**

* * *

><p><strong>The pain had lasted for hours though to Kagome it felt like an eternity had passed. It began to ebb away at dawn till it disappeared completely. Sitting where Kagome once was there was a beautiful demoness. She had flowing silvery white hair, long pointed ears (Only slightly longer then Sesshomaru and Kagura's), an indigo crescent moon on her forehead, a single triangular purple marking on each cheek, wrist, hip, and ankle. Her eyes snapped open they revealed sapphire blue orbs with flecks of gold and burgundy. She was very filled out with curves everywhere and no excess fat anywhere on her body. She also had a very large fluffy fox tail the same color as her hair wrapped around her (It's about the same size as Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. She can also alter the size).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They had immediately taught Kagome to make concealment charms to hide her demon form and youki and appear like how she did as a human. She was then gifted a fan by Kagura, a mirror by Kanna, a Naginata from Hakudoshi, a new set of fighting out fits that Sesshomaru received from visitors from the continent, a staff and bracelet from Miroku and a pair of tanto's from Sango. Inuyasha had disappeared sometime during the day before the final battle and left the Tetsusaiga.<strong>

**Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Yoko searched for him in the forest while Sango took to the air on Kilala with Kuronue flying beside them. Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi had left back to Naraku so he wouldn't get suspicious. Sesshomaru was scouting a nearby field for the upcoming battle.**

**Suddenly a bright orb flew at Kagome and entered her chest. She followed the path that it came down through the forest and found his subjugation beads lying there in the dirt. She let her head fall as tears gathered in her eyes, don't get her wrong she realized that she only had a school girl crush on him, but he was still her best friend, so knowing that he left without a good bye, well it hurt.**

**She walked back to the camp they had established and flared her aura and waited.**

* * *

><p><strong>When the others had returned she told them what happened, no one could speak, but you could feel their anger, sadness and disappointment in Inuyasha. But they had no time to dwell on it, they had to be prepared, the final battle against Naraku for the Shikon Jewel could start at any time.<strong>

**The Battle was not without losses; Hakudoshi, Kanna and Kagura were taken down in a surprise attack by the Wolf demon tribe who hadn't known about their alliance; Koga himself slayed Kagura. Kagome had gone into a rage but in her pain she managed to direct her fury at Naraku and charged at him, her claws showing through her concealment as she ducked and dodged his tentacles while the others took care of the hordes of lower class demons Naraku brought with him. She struck where his half of the jewel rested with Miko ki infused claws purifying him and accidently re-shattering Naraku's half of the jewel.**

**She hasn't seen Koga since it happened, and honestly she doesn't want to; Sesshomaru returned to his castle where Rin was waiting for him and Yoko and Kuronue left for the Continent. Miroku and Sango married the day after and Kuroro had arrived at the village, apparently her kittens were old enough to take of themselves and left them to protect their village, she quickly became a permanent fixture to Kagome.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at the nearly complete jewel around her neck. They had spent the last few months collecting the last of the jewel, heck they found the last piece that afternoon; however Kagome had a strong feeling that she would be forced back to her era when she fused the last of it together, so she was putting it off till the morning, wanting to at least spend the night with her friends. She reached out and grabbed the Tetsusaiga and shrank it down, attaching it to the bracelet Miroku gave her that held the rest of her weapons. **

**She gently touched the fan charm as the wind caressed her hair, "I miss you sister."**

* * *

><p><strong>They had arrived back at Kaede's village on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. There standing in the middle of the village was Sesshomaru. Kagome grinned and gave him a tight hug her tail swishing around behind her, "It's great to see you big brother." He gave her a small rare smile.<strong>

"**It's time Kagome." She sighed, her ail stopping it's mad swishing and fell limp behind her.**

"**I know." She turned and held her arms out to Shippo who immediately hopped into them, she turned back around, "Sessho, I was wondering if you would take in Shippo and teach him. He needs to grow up around other demons, there isn't much humans can do to teach him about his powers and help him as he grows."**

"**Anything for you little sister." Shippo turned in Kagome's arms with tears in his eyes.**

"**Kagome are you leaving? I don't want you to go!" She gave him a sad smile.**

"**I have to Shippo, I need to fuse the last shard to the jewel, then I need to free the souls inside the jewel. I think the souls have been fighting in there for long enough. Besides I know we'll see each other again in the future, and by then you'll be a big strong fox demon warrior, right?"**

**Shippo puffed his chest out in pride and blinked his tears away, "Yeah! I'll train hard and make you proud Kagome!" He then hopped over and attached himself to Sesshomaru's shoulder as Sango and Miroku placed a hand each on her shoulders. She turned around and was enveloped in a hug from them. As they stepped back Sango took Kilala off of her shoulder and placed her in Kagome's arms, Kagome looked up at her in surprise, "I want you to take Kilala with you, I want some reassurance that you can get out of any trouble you get yourself into, besides I'm sure Kuroro will be thankful of the extra company." Kagome blinked away her tears before she stiffened and swung her hand out smacking Miroku in the face.**

"**Just one for the road Lady Kagome." He smiled sheepishly.**

**She smirked, "Yeah, well focus on your wife, after all how else is she supposed to get started on all my nieces and nephews, huh?"**

**Sango's entire face went tomato red as Miroku grinned lecherously. Sesshomaru just shook his head at their antics while Shippo laughed. Kuroro hopped up onto her right shoulder and Kilala took her place on her left. Kagome pulled out the jewel and the last remaining shard, concentrating she fused them together, then she pumped it full of her purification powers and in a bright flash of light she, Kilala, Kuroro and the jewel were gone.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished so review now and tell me what you think! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again I am so sorry to those who read the previous post on the night of the nov 29**__**th**__** and the morning of the 30**__**th**__**. I had no idea that I had posted a previous story, I hope you can forgive me T-T, I have never felt so embarrassed. Now to continue!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"**Roooarrw" 'crash, bang, thud.'**

"**Hissss" 'swish, whoosh.' Kagome dodged left and right, up and down avoiding the attacks of a huge Kilala and a glowing Kuroro. They had been back at the shrine for a month now. After the flash of light disappeared they opened their eyes to see the shrine grounds. They were living alone there as Kagome's family left a week after they got back; they moved to the countryside for gramps health, the doctor said the fresh air would do him good.**

**They finished just as the sun rose above the tree line and headed inside. Kagome headed up to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to relax her muscles. When she was done she toweled off and slipped on one of her fighting out fits, a royal blue wife-beater and a pair of loose black pants held up with a tightly tied white sash showing off her curves, a set of black training weights and a pair of black slippers. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail leaving her bangs free to fall in her face and pulled on a plain black chocker. The chocker served as her concealment charm.**

**She hopped down the stairs two at a time and swung into the kitchen where her feline friends were waiting patiently for her. They looked up with wide expectant eyes causing her to giggle, "All right you two, two orders of salmon and a couple of bowls of cream each." **

**She was rewarded with a couple pleased "Mew"'s. She rushed around getting their breakfast put together and shoved a bowl of leftover Oden into the microwave. She set their food down on the table as the microwave dinged and was soon joining them in food bliss. **

**When they were done Kagome collected all the dishes, washed them and put them away, Kilala and Kuroro hopped onto her shoulders as she passed and she took off up the stairs to her room. Their sitting on her bed was her big yellow bag packed full of the stuff she would need. Let me enlighten you on why she has it packed once more, a week ago her grandmother called the house and asked (more like told) her to visit for a few days and help her with a certain 'gathering' she would be having at her home. **

**The twin tails jumped down onto her bed as she went to the desk and grabbed her bracelet off of it and placed it into one of the front pockets of her bag and slipped it onto her shoulders and headed downstairs with the kittens following behind her out to the Goshinboku. Kuroro hopped into her arms as Kilala transformed. **

**Kagome settled onto her back with Kuroro in front of her as Kilala took off into the sky, "Okay Kilala, we need to head east from here. We should come in sight of it in ten minutes."**

* * *

><p><strong>True to her word they did. Down below was a huge temple out in the middle of nowhere with a huge lake and forest. A figure stood in the front of the stairs to the entryway of the temple and Kagome Urged Kilala on faster. As they neared the ground Kagome hopped off with Kuroro secured in her arms and Kilala transformed back to her kitten form. She rushed over to the decidedly short figure, "Grandma Genkai!" yes you heard it right, Kagome is the granddaughter to the great psychic Genkai.<strong>

"**Took you long enough." Was the gruff response but Kagome could knew the real meaning of her words, she missed her granddaughter greatly. She bent over and hugged her grandmother who patted her back in return. "Now come on, set your bag down in your room, and get ready. The first of the 'hopefuls' will be arriving soon. I also expect to hear how you have progressed in training with your Youki."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"**Quite a gathering." Kagome looked down at her grandma.**

"**Yeah, poor things, I almost feel sorry for them. Less than half have any actual use of spirit energy and even less have a large enough amount to qualify." Genkai smirked.**

"**Strike the drum, it's time to get rid of the flunkies." **

**Kagome turned to the drum and struck its surface as the twin tails sat on her shoulders respectively, their demonic features hidden and eyes colored green by the black and cream chokers around their necks. The voices quieted to whispers till they stopped. The doors in front of them parted to show the crowd outside, "My, my. Quite a crowd." Her grandma walked ahead and Kagome followed slightly behind her revealing themselves to the crowd. Kagome's pointed ears twitched from behind their concealment as she caught what the punk looking teenager said, "Dah, that little old hag is Genkai?!"**

**Genkai smiled slightly, "All right people, I suppose we should get things started." Apparently she was going to go with the gentle old woman approach first.**

**The air turned tense around the crowd as they waited for Genkai to announce the first test, "The first of your screening tests will be… the drawing of lots." The crowd fell flat on their faces. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she picked up the pot at her side as her grandma pointed at it, "Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar." They started to get up onto their feet and headed forward, "Come now, we haven't all day."**

**A couple of them started shoving each other out of the way trying to get it over with, Kagome flashed them a dazzling smile, "Now, now please don't push there's enough lots for everyone." The men immediately blushed and stumbled over their apologies as Kagome lightly giggled, inwardly she was snickering. A lot of them were praying over their lot, some of them doing that subconsciously causing their latent spirit energy to leak out and turn their paper in the envelop red.**

"**You did that fairly well, I'm impressed. Let's all open our lots now; if the paper inside it is red then congratulations you have passed the first of today's screenings." The sound of tearing paper sounded throughout the courtyard.**

**Kagome set the pot to the side as her grandmother continued, "Those who won please follow me, those who lost please get lost." She turned around as two lugs stepped up.**

"**Hold on!" **

"**We are the two most powerful fighters of all the Kyushu mountain people!"**

"**We've come all this way cause' we heard you could make us greater. You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!"**

"**Do you not see how big we are, you have to give us a fair shot!"**

**Genkai stuck her finger in her ear to lean it out, "The only difference with larger fighters is that their louder when they whine." She was now scowling as a blank look came over her granddaughter's face, "Can't you blockheads understand that I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment." **

**They started growling in anger and outrage.**

"**I'm warning you." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward the twin tails hissing.**

"**I'll try and make this simple for you to understand. If you were ready for my grandmothers training then why didn't your paper turn red?"**

**There fury from Genkai to Kagome, "I think she's asking us for more proof!"**

"_**AHHHH!**_**" They leaped at them preparing to strike when Genkai's eyes flashed and she cried out, the energy she was expelling sending the two flying into the doors at the front of the temple shocking all of the men in the crowd.**

"**Wow, my powers are getting a bit rusty. A few years ago those oafs would have ducked their heads if I winked at them; I guess I'm really getting old."**

**Kagome snorted, "Please, your still going strong." Genkai smirked at her granddaughter and began to walk down the left side of the temple walkway, Kagome following close behind.**

"**All right, you red papers; please follow me." **

* * *

><p><strong>The room they had entered was full of video, gambling and arcade games. Lights flashed all around and various tunes played all around them. The much smaller crowd was once again confused and partially stupefied. Kagome sat at one of the machines playing a game as Genkai lowered down on a chain basket. "I hope you've all brought your quarters, these games will be the second screening. A short balled monk wearing a black hat stepped forward; Kagome felt a flash of Youki from him and narrowed her eyes. Kilala and Kuroro kept up the pretense of batting at the characters flitting across the screen, but were watching him from the corners of their eyes. "Please Master, may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning great power." He was very soft spoken.<strong>

**Genkai smiled, "Absolutely nothing really, but these are no ordinary games that you will be playing. The Janken game will test your spirit awareness; the punching game shows your spirit strength and the karaoke tests your energies ability to adapt and grow stronger. If you cannot pass two out of three, then go home quickly and don't play the other games their just for me and my family."**

**Kagome watched as a big guy spoke up, she could practically see the arrogance coming from him, "Alright hand me that boxing glove." She got up and headed over with the kittens as he was pulling it on, "Me and this game are old buddies." He pulled his fist back and punched. The machine flashed but he only scored a measly eighteen points much to his confusion and everyone else's amusement. "That doesn't make any sense, I always get the high score at the punching game in my parents pool house."**

**Kagome cleared her throat causing them all to turn to her, "If you were actually paying attention to what my grandmother said you would know that this game test's the strength of your spirit energy, it doesn't matter how strong your muscles are; if your spirit energy is weak, then you'll get a low score."**

**Gankai smirked, "Why don't you demonstrate Kagome." She turned to her grandmother with a bright smile and mock salute.**

"**Yes ma'am." She held her hand out for the glove and slipped it on, she gave a good swing and scored a two hundred and fifty, of course she was holding back, she wouldn't want to break the machine, after all she would end up being the one to fix it, then a voice called out, "Hey, forget about the kid with one fifty five, that girl just scored a two fifty!" Kagome blinked in surprise, not that they could see; one fifty five without any training was impressive. She locked eyes with her grandmother and nodded in silent agreement, there were quite a few candidates with potential.**

**And so it went on until they were left with twenty.**

* * *

><p><strong>They stood within the roped area that kept the beings within the forest out of the actual temple grounds. The forest seemed to glow with an eerie purple light.<strong>

"**Now that the weak have been eliminated, the tests will be far more severe."**

"**Hey my insides feel all funny."**

"**Master, the forest seems to have its own life force." (Give you two guesses as to who said that)**

"**Yes to say the least; its known as the dark forest, and it's as old as the human race. It has become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive demons. On the other side of the forest is a giant tree, make it there and you pass the test, you have two hours."**

**One of the candidates back away in fear, "I'm not getting near that forest, I give up." He ran another following him.**

"**Yeah Genkai, I really wanted to be your student but i-i-I kinda want to live." Genkai laughed as Kagome smirked, **

"**I was wondering when those two would chicken out, after all you can't become a student to the spirit wave technique with half- assed resolve, either your willing to put your life on line and push yourself beyond your limits or your just wasting my grandmothers time."**

"**Though I don't blame them, even a person with the slightest spirit awareness can feel this forest will tear you into pieces if you let it."**

"**There is some truth to what these women say, only those who have gone through the training should cross into these woods it is no place for a boy for instance."**

"**Speak for yourself, I'm not about to get scared off by a little walk through grandma's forest." Kagome turned her head and sighed feeling her grandmother's irritation; she hated it when anyone but her grandchildren called her 'grandma'.**

**Genkai's face twisted in displeasure, "Watch your mouth you dumb little brat." However he wasn't even listening.**

**He was currently getting in the green haired guy's face, "You're just trying to get rid of me so I won't learn Genkai's power instead of you, is that the big plan? Huh, hey. You wouldn't by chance be a monster in disguise would ya?" Kagome face palmed in realization. **

**She whispered so no one except her grandmother could hear her, "He must be Koenma's new spirit detective, a friend of mine from Spirit World stopped by a couple weeks ago and told me about it. Yusuke Urameshi's his name. He must be here for that flash of Youki I felt from one of the candidates."**

**Genkai frowned even more and focused of the eighteen remaining, "Best of luck. Don't die."**

"**Ready, set." They all got into running positions.**

"**GO!" And they were off. As they got further into the woods Genkai jogged past them keeping pace in front of Yusuke.**

"**I'll be waiting for you by the tree, if you're smart you'll use your spirit awareness to find the quickest way goodbye!" With that she sped away shocking them once again.**

"**She's so fast! We sure she's not like an alien." A shadow suddenly passed over them and they looked up to see Kagome and her cats leaping through the trees at as fast a pace as Genkai, her hair flowing behind her, unknowingly stunning some of the men, their minds going into a daze as they continued to run, but as soon as she was there she was gone, "Damn, she's about as fast as the old hag!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 hour 8 mins and 23 secs later<strong>

**Kagome lay on her stomach rolling a ball to Kilala and Kuroro each, they hopped onto them and started walking on them; it then got competitive as they began to do tricks and try to outdo each other Kilala ending up standing on her right front paw balancing her body in the air, Kuroro balancing on her back left paw. She started to wave her paws in the air as she lost balance and fell; her ball rolling into Kilala's causing her to fall too. Kagome burst out laughing as the two lay there with stunned expressions, they then broke out into a cat's equivalent of laughter and rubbed their heads against Kagome's face as her grandmother marked the time and the locations of the competitors.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>37 mins later<strong>

**Kagome was now on her back as Kilala and Kuroro rested on her stomach purring contently. "Hmm, I woulda' thought that at least a couple of them would have gotten hear by now."**

**Genkai smirked, "They must be running into quite a bit of trouble, I hope I remember to rescue the stragglers after the two hours have passed."**

"**I'm sure Kilala can find them for you and take the back to the courtyard, I even have a note written out for them for when they come too." She held up a piece of paper with 'read me' written on it.**

**Just then the carrot top came into view as he made his way up the hill towards them. He looked around a little, "Hello boy."**

**He pointed to himself, "Am I really the first one here? Really?"**

**Genkai nodded as Kagome sat up keeping a hold of her cats and smiled at him, "Yup, congratulations."**

**He locked eyes with her and in a flash he was before her crouching on one knee, "My lady I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" **

**Kagome was slightly stunned, 'I thought for a second that he was going to ask me to bear his child.' A sweat-drop appeared on her head, 'ooookaaaay I spent way too much time around Miroku.'**

"**I-I'm sorry, I don't know you sooo-"**

**He clasped her hand tighter, "Don't say anymore, I will prove to you how great I am and beat everyone here and surely win your heart!"**

**Genkai's brow ticked as she barked out, "Get over here, wait for the others to arrive and leave my granddaughter alone!"**

**He stood to attention sweat pouring down the back of his neck, "Yes Ma'am!" then he scampered over and stood closer to her to wait. Two others then crested the hill, the monk with what looked suspiciously like a Swastika tattooed to his forehead and the green haired man. The one with the tattoo eyed Kuwabara.**

"**Aah. I thought for sure we'd be the first ones."**

"**We let ourselves have too much fun in there."**

"**Don't be so arrogant." They turned surprised eyes on Kagome who looked at the two with narrowed cold eyes, "Orange top over there has greater spiritual awareness which led him down the quickest and safest path, you however baldy were almost caught by the living vines which you were only able to sense when they got near you; and you greenie had to fight off the wolves that fill the forest." Their eyes widened on her as their thoughts mirrored the others,**

'**How did she know?'**

* * *

><p><span><strong>15 mins later<strong>

**Genkai clicked her watch closed as the two hours passed. "Time's up, only you seven have passed."**

**Kuwabara panicked slightly, "Uhh, wait a second, there should be one more guy coming."**

"**Sorry, I never make exceptions."**

"**Wait for me!"**

**They looked over to the side to see the punk cresting the hill.**

"**Urameshi!" **

**He made it to them looking a little worse for wear. "You know suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie I ate, that said 'the straight-way is not always the fastest."**

**Genkai's eyes widened, "Listen boy, surely you didn't go straight through the Dark Forest, you would have faced a lethal man-bat."**

"**What you mean Baldock. Yeah he was hanging out with me for a while, that guy was fast but not nearly as fast as Hiei. I took care of him real good though, you'll see. Hahahaha."**

**Kagome sighed, 'Looks like I'll be healing Baldock tonight, and from the sound of it he's pretty banged up.'**

**She looked up to see the orange top grab the coat collar of the punks' jacket, "Don't you see, you've got no reason to laugh idiot! You went over the time limit!"**

"**What, is that true."**

"**It seems to be, but this time I believe I will make an exception." The two hugged laughing. That is until they realized what they were doing and broke apart as if the other was on fire "Why don't you quit hugging me you weirdo!"**

"**You're the one hugging, I was trying to squeeze you to death!" they got up in each other's face growling. Neither realized that a quiet click that went off during their 'bromance' moment.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhh, the feeling of a finished chapter is a good one. Anyway please review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't really have anything to say right now. I'm just typing for the heck of it. **_

_**Oh right I forgot this in the two previous chapters but I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kagome felt a little off without Kilala on her other shoulder but she knew she would hurry back once her task was over with. They made their way two the secondary building up behind the temple. She proceeded up the stairs with her grandma who stopped and turned around. "From here on you can forget about sympathy! The final test will be a tournament between the eight of you till one is standing. You will fight until you're dead or incapacitated, I don't care which."**

**Kagome pushed on the doors of the building causing them to swing open revealing a huge room with a giant Buddha statue and walked inside the others following her after a second. When they were all inside the room the doors closed by themselves, leaving the room completely dark.**

"**Duh, hey! What's wrong with the lights? I don't like that' lady." **

"**Yeah grandma; what, do you expect us to fight in the dark?" A lamp came on the reveal an irate Genkai stood before them with a lit cigarette, Kagome at her side with a raised eyebrow.**

**She took a big drag of it and blew the smoke in Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces. Causing them to cough. "Yes you little crap that's exactly what I expect. You must use your spirit awareness to see. Use weapons if you got them, hit em' where you like. Anything goes. The winner is the one who can walk back alive."**

"**Or at least conscious."**

**Kagome pet Kuroro who nuzzled her cheek as she listened to Koenma's new detective's conversation with his orange haired friend, she mentally cringed at the punks analogy, for some reason he reminded her of Inuyasha. "Now before we start, you all introduce yourselves and speak up."**

**The one with the eye patch went first, "Name's Musashi. I'm a fourth degree black belt and a kendo of Shibato school, I find and hunt down evil beings and destroy them." That caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow. **

**The short one went next, "I am Shorin, a psychic in training. I have traveled the world in search of a perfect instructor." Kagome could smell that lie literally, not many people know it but when they lie they let off a specific scent, it smelled kind of sour.**

**Greenie took his que, "People call me Kobano. I am a master in every style of martial arts and I live to test my own limits." Kagome once again felt surrounded by his arrogance it was really irritating her.**

**The Chinese man took his turn, "Chinpo the wanderer, nice to meet you all." Polite, yet plain. Nothing about him was really given away.**

**Baldy went next, "I'm Kazamaru of the Ninjas. Bodyguard of government officials. I've been trained in the Ninjitsu art of stealth." 'I honestly would have thought that that was obvious when you stated you were a Ninja."**

**Glasses took his opportunity, "My name if Kuroda, contract killer." He said little and yet everything at the same.**

**Orange top took his turn even though he already introduced himself, "Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk at Saryashiki jr high." She figured as much.**

**The punk stepped up, "Yusuke Urameshi, the much much worser punk of Sariyashiki jr high." Kagome sweat-dropped, 'Especially in grammer.'**

**With the introductions over with eight arrows fell from the ceiling and straight into the floor. "Now everyone pick up the arrow you think is pretty, that'll decide the order.**

**The match-ups were so, Kazamaru v Kuroda, Kuwabara v Musashi, Chinpo v Shorin and Yusuke v Kobano.**

**Kazamaru and Kuroda were being pushed into their fight by her grandmother as Kagome went to check on Kilala and see if her task was done, she made it to the bottom of the stairs as Kilala appeared in her Kitten form from a bush to her left. She leaped up into Kagome's arms, "Did you manage to find all of them?" Kilala nodded her head. Kagome smile and scratched her under her chin. "Good job, we better hurry back up though, we might miss all the matches.**

**They made their way back up to see Kuwabara get burned by a cigarette flicked at him by her grandmother, "Are you boys happy with disqualification, if so stay where you are." **

**They rushed inside but were stopped in the doorway by a voice, "Botan!" The three turned back to see Kagome running up to them waving.**

"**Oh, Kagome! I didn't know you would be here." The two girls hugged as the kittens hopped to the ground. "Kilala, Kuroro it's nice to see you both as well." Both raised a paw in greeting causing Yusuke to get suspicious.**

"**Yeah well it's a surprise to see you here too, c'mon we can talk inside." She pulled her friend in to the room and stood in the light of the lamp. **

"**Hang on a second, how the hell do you know Botan." Yusuke demanded.**

**Kagome flashed a fanged grin, "Let's just say that Koenma's an acquaintance who owes me quite a few favors." She turned back to Botan, "So, I'm guessing you're here about that flash of youki I sensed." Botan nodded grimly.**

"**Yes, a demon named Rando is here disguised as a competitor; he's a human hunter and has gained the powers of ninety-nine psychics."**

**Kagome's eyes narrowed, "So he's after my grandma." Botan just nodded.**

* * *

><p><strong>The match of Shorin v Chinpo was fast, but full of deceit, she could tell he was holding back and pretending to be injured, seems like she found their convict.<strong>

**It was then Kuwabara and Musashi's match, for the most part he was getting his ass handed to him causing Botan and Yusuke to worry about him. Though it was surprising to hear about the number of times he was beaten to a pulp by Yusuke. Musashi then believed he had one when he used his shining sword technique. Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard him say, 'Even if it's such a special sword, it's made of wood; it's not like it's invincible.' **

**She watched as Kuwabara grabbed the broken piece of the sword and stood up the swordsman went at him again and Kuwabara held out the piece of wood instinctively. "What is that?!" **

"**I don't know!" **

"**What are you?"**

**Genkai's eyes widened, "Materialization!"**

**Yusuke was surprised and at the same time confused, "What the hell's that?"**

**Kagome whistled, "Phweeuuw, normally spirit energy cycles through the body and is hard to control. But it seems that since his life was in danger his instincts kicked in and he used his high spirit awareness to control his energy and make it into a solid object, in this case a sword. If he practiced enough he would probably be able to use it without having to use the broken piece of wood from that sword as a conduit." Kuwabara then broke the rest of the sword and struck Musashi pushing him back and creating a grove in the floor knocking him unconscious and winning the match.**

"**Winner, Kuwabara."**

"**I guess Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on huh."**

"**Heh, well at least he's still ugly." Kagome and the twin tails shook their heads.**

**The injured Kuwabara walked up to them, "You better not lose before our fight."**

"**Please, like I'd miss a chance to beat you up."**

**Genkai got impatient, "Let's not waste my time, the fourth match is Kobano vs Dimwit."**

"**Hah, I think that's you."**

"**And I thought my name was Yusuke."**

**The two stepped up and their match began.**

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't going to well at first, after all the guy had a bit of an unfair advantage with that helmet of his, then Yusuke seemed to gain an advantage as he landed a few blows on the guy only for him to turn it on him and send him flying into a column with a kick to the stomach then he fell to the floor. Kagome winced, 'I bet that smarts.'<strong>

**She watched as he struggled to push himself up onto the floor.**

"**This punk's not playin' fair, that helmet is protecting his head from attacks."**

**Botan broke out in a nervous sweat, "Even the best kind of armor should have a weak point, but I'm scared Yusuke is going to have a tough time finding it. He can't even see his hand in front of his face. Yusuke, how are you getting out of this one?" **

**Kobano then began to gather the energy around him into his muscles bulking them up into his right arm.**

"**Something weird is happening to Kobano's muscles."**

"**What!"**

"**It's a basic enhancement technique. He's pulling in energy from the matter around him, it gives a quick boost of strength." **

"**Looks like Yusuke is in even more of a bind now than he was, but if he makes it out of this then he'll be all the better for it."**

**Yusuke was the struck by a lariat from Kobano's enhanced arm sending him skipping across the ground, each time hitting the floor in awkward and painful postions.**

**Kagome could smell the small amount of blood from where he bit the inside of his cheek on one of his more painful collisions with the floor.**

**He struggled and made it onto his feet, stubbornly holding himself up, as he listened to Kobano's taunts.**

"**Yusuke can't go on like this."**

**Kuwabara raised his fist, "You better not die, darn it!"**

**Kobano is wrong about him." They turned to Genkai, "Even with the mask, Kobano's awareness is limited by what he expects, in a normal person sure, power would have gone down from such an attack, so that's what Kobano see's but this brats spirit energy has a very unique wavelength; it responds to desperation by getting stronger, he could win if he could see." **

**Kobano got in close and landed a punch on Yusuke's left cheek, but before he could pull away Yusuke latched onto his arm she listened as Kobano once more went on about his accomplishments, "Grappling is a technique not a style you moron!"**

**There was a slight pause in his throw but he got right back on track, once more severely injuring Yusuke, this time causing him to cough up blood. Kagome's sole focus was on the fight now, on whether or not Yusuke would get up and continue. The voices of those around her became mere background noise, the sounds you know are there but you don't acknowledge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kobano stood a few feet away from Yusuke's prone form, "I must admit, I'd feel guilty killing an amateur like you; please tell me you give up and you can go back to your mother, I'll even open an ear plate so I can hear your actual voice. I could just feel out your vocal vibrations, but surrender has such a nice sound."<strong>

**Yusuke managed to get back up on his feet holding his left arm just beneath the shoulder. "Then say it yourself, I'm winning this fight." He stumbled a step, but managed to keep himself up. Kagome had to admit she was impressed with his will to keep going. "Next time you attack me I'm knock that helmet off your head! And then I'll slap you around a bit if you can still move."**

"**Don't you think it's a little too late in the fight for you to bluff, we all know that you're blind."**

"**Maybe." He smirked, "But my mom told me not to make excuses."**

**Kobano scowled, "Fine." He closed the ear plate back up, "Then I'll give you no more warning." And he once more enhanced his right arm with the energy around him. "Farewell boy." And he leaped back into the shadows were Yusuke could no longer see him. Yusuke grit his teeth looking around trying to at least catch a glimpse of Kobano, "I will admit I am surprised by how long you've lived but now it's all over."**

**He released a battle cry as he charged from Yusuke's left, appearing in the air above him while Yusuke gathered his spirit energy in his finger, "I can feel you trembling; your body is shaking with fear. Farewell." He pulled his fist back for a punch as Yusuke turned in his direction.**

"**I'm not trembling dummy, I'm powering up!" He pointed his finger at Kobano and gave a cry of "Spirit Gun!" as he released the energy like a bullet sending it at Kobano's helmet striking the red dot and causing the helmet to break sending Kobano flying. He bent over slightly winded from the shot, "uh, woah."**

**Kobano struggled to lift his head, "I don't understand what happened, you can't see me here. How did you hit me?"**

"**Why don't you look at your belt before your eyes roll back."**

**Kobano did just that and saw the lit cigarette Genkai had tossed into the darkness before the match. "What is that thing? You tracked me down with that!?"**

**Yusuke smirked, "That's right; it's the cigarette Genkai was smoking. Remember she threw it at me at the start of the fight, I saw it on the ground a few minutes ago still glowing. And while you were busy teaching me your stupid kung fu moves I slipped it under your belt. And after that, well hell you know the rest."**

"**You tricked me."**

"**Yeah well of course I did, and with that mask on you couldn't see it."**

**With that Kobano finally fell unconscious. "Winner the dimwit."**

**He walked up Botan, Kuwabara and Kagome, "That was close." **

"**Sheer dumb luck and quick thinking, a dangerous combination in you huh 'dimwit'?" Kagome laughed out.**

**Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, yeah laugh it up why don't ya'."**

**Kuwabara placed his hands in his pockets, "Hey where'd ya learn to be so tricky anyway?"**

**Botan crossed her arms, "It's probably from being a kid trying to think up reasons why he didn't come to class."**

"**Maybe."**

"**Wait, what was that glow ball you fired at him?"**

"**That was my spirit gun, see it's like this big explosion of my spirit energy."**

"**So you're using a gun and I've got a sword, don't you think we're cheating."**

**Botan waved her hand in a nonchalant way, "Oh don't you Kuwabara, just think of these weapons as extensions of yourselves."**

"**Besides." They turned their attention to Kagome, "My grandma did say that if you've got a weapon then use it."**

"**All right kiddies, let's start the semi-finals." It was silent and tense as they waited for Genkai to begin. "The first match, Kazamaru and Yusuke."**

**Kagome figured it would be like this, her grandmother was pushing him to his limits. And she was probably still mad about the multiple times he called her 'grandma'. "Woah old lady, pick somebody who's had a chance to breath okay." Genkai face went blank.**

"**If you want to get mad, then get mad at the one who drew the lot, and that's you."**

**He growled in frustration as Kuwabara got smug, "You're not a very lucky person, drawing lots are you Urameshi?"**

"**Well can't you at least throw another cigarette."**

"**You won't be fighting in here Yusuke."**

"**Huh?"**

"**She's right." A door behind Genkai opened blinding everyone except for herself, her granddaughter and the twin tailed felines. They stepped out and were at once surrounded by trees as they walked deeper and higher into the forest into the forest as they made their way to a swamp are covered in dead trees. "This will be your new fighting ground."**

**It gave off an eerie feeling that made Kuwabara nervous. "Wh-what is it?"**

"**The site of an ancient battle. An entire army was overcome by madness." Kuwabara could see all the souls either flying around, laying down or standing, all of them pierced by a weapon of some kind. "Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men, restless souls fill this place. Kuwabara began to freak out.**

"**Ahhh, I'm seein' things here I never wanted to see! Oh please, please someone take me home!"**

**Genkai continued as if she didn't hear him, "On this hill side spirit energy begins to over-take the body. It's perhaps the best place on Earth to use spirit power, and so the best place for your fight."**

**Kazamaru lifted his hand, a bright bluish glow out lining him body, "Excellent, spirit energy is circulating through me now; I feel stronger already."**

**Botan turned to Yusuke, "What about you?"**

**He concentrated on gathering his spirit energy into his finger, but there wasn't enough. "No use; I'm feeling some of my power coming back, but there's no way it's enough to use my spirit gun."**

**Kagome crossed her arms behind her head, "Well what did you expect, an instant power boost? This isn't a manga or anime. That guy has been resting since his fight and he's had plenty of training with his spirit energy, you're a rookie to this sort of thing, it'll take longer for your energy t recover."**

**Yusuke clenched his fist scowling.**

**The two got into their starting positions, "And the first match of the semi-finals, begin!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The first thing that Kagome noticed about this match was that baldy was over confident; thanks to that he was underestimating Yusuke natural affinity for dumb luck just like Kobano, she could see how this match was going to end.<strong>

**Don't get her wrong, she knew the man was strong but he was cocky, even though at first it looked like Yusuke was getting creamed till Yusuke managed to scratch him even though Kazamaru was able to dodge the blow. That's when he started to get serious and pulled some shuriken out from where they were hidden in his clothes. They acted like heat seeking missiles as they follow their target as soon as they lock on chasing after Yusuke as he dodged.**

**He looked around and came up with the idea tricking them into embedding themselves in a tree, wherein he found out that they also explode. 'He would have been better off a hit man than a bodyguard, he sure is well equipped and skilled enough to be one.' And since the tree was no longer there all the shuriken continued on their flying death formation. **

**Yusuke could only see one way out of it and took off passed the group watching telling Kuwabara that he needs to be the one to win the competition, he continued on as they figured out what he was up to as he ran at Kazamaru who charged up his spirit blast but just as he neared him Yusuke disappeared from view and the shuriken locked on to the mass of spirit energy that Kazamaru was expelling and exploded on impact throwing Kazamaru back.**

**Botan and Kuwabara rushed forward looking for Yusuke as Kagome followed at a more sedate pace the twin tails settled on Genkai's shoulders keeping an eye on the short Shorin. She stuck her arm in the middle of the unassumingly deep puddle in front of the two calling out for their missing friend and grabbed what she was looking for and gave a good pull, yanking a gasping Yusuke out of the Marsh puddle. He rested on his hands and knees coughing out the small amount of water that made into his airways, "Cough…th-thanks."**

**Kagome grinned, "Couldn't just let you drown; that'd be an embarrassing way for you to die."**

"**Pretty clever, hidin' in the mud like that."**

"**I wasn't hiding, cough.. I slipped." Botan and Kagome burst out laughing.**

**Kuwabara couldn't believe it, "You weren't hiding!? Are you trying to tell me the whole thing was an accident?"**

**Yusuke was confused, "What whole thing?"**

**Kuwabara jabbed his thumb behind him and Yusuke looked over to where Kazamaru was laying injured, "You mean I actually won the match."**

"**Kazamaru's power-up emitted so much spirit energy that it diverted the shuriken toward him when you fell. Your victory's a total fluke; but then as I said before, anything goes as long as you can win the fight."**

**Kazamaru struggled to stay conscious, "It's not fair." And lost his fight to stay conscious, blacking out.**

"**He's got a good point."**

"**Guess this makes up for the unluckiness you had drawing lots."**

**Kagome giggled, "It's like I said earlier, that dumb luck of his is dangerous; at least for his opponents."**

"**Hmmph, works for me."**

"**Winner Yusuke Urameshi; only three fighter are left, I hope you're excited." Kagome went over and slung Kazamaru over her shoulder and leaned him against a dead tree her hands taking on a light glow as she healed his wounds. He was still unconscious from exhaustion, he would have to rest to regain his energy.**

**She turned and watched as Kuwabara and Shorin stepped up to fight, she locked eyes with Kuroro and signaled her to hide in one of the trees and wait. She had a feeling that the Rat would show his true nature soon enough.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished once more, I'm really disappointed by the lack of responses for it, I mean really, when I accidentally posted the wrong story for the first chapter, I got two comments. If no one really wants to read them I'll stop after this one. I guess I'm not as good a writer as I thought.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you **__**Hexal for the constructive criticism and Dusk Spark of the encouragement, it really cheered me up, now let's see how I do with this chapter! By the way if any of you are wondering, Kagome is about the same height as Yusuke, give or take an inch. Ooh and before I forget, just three things really, with each chapter update if there could be at least five reviews, after zhat requirement iz met, zhen I shall post zhe new chapterz! I also changed my name from Fanfiction4ever12, it was only meant to be temporary anyway. And remember I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Kagome grit her teeth in disgust as she watched 'Shorin' crush the shrunken orange top. Her grandma already called the fight but he had yet to relinquish his grip. Reaching into her pocket she pulled the mirror off of her bracelet and held it out in front of her in her open palm and allowed it to grow to full size. She positioned it so that 'Shorin's' full body was reflected in the glass and began to chant, causing 'Shorin' to freeze. **

**No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move or even tighten his grip on the shrunken human. He couldn't even scowl or growl out his frustration. **

**Genkai's expression didn't change nor did she blink, "You had better retrieve your friend, after all Kagome can't keep chanting forever."**

**Yusuke didn't waste a second; he rushed over and managed to gently pry Kuwabara from 'Shorin's' frozen hands. As soon as he rushed back with Kuwabara in tow Kagome stopped her chant and closed her eyes as she re-shrank her mirror and placed it in her pocket once more. She opened her eyes and calmly met the furious glare of the disguised demon.**

**She then added salt to his wounded pride by turning her back on him as if he weren't a threat and making her way over to Botan and Yusuke who handed the tiny and barley conscious Kuwabara to the normally cheerful ferry girl. "Botan, place him on the ground." She nodded and placed him gently on a patch of grass. **

**She couched over him, the index finger of her right hand glowed a light pink as she lowered it towards Kuwabara, only to be stopped by a rough hand wrapping around her wrist, "What are doing?"**

**Her eyes trailed up to the serious expression on Yusuke's face and she smiled gently trying to reassure him, "If you'd let go, I'm going to heal him like I did Kazamaru." His eyes widened and his head whipped around to where Kazamaru rested, he couldn't see a scratch on the guy anymore. In his shock he released Kagome's hand and she placed her finger on Kuwabara's forehead sending her healing abilities into his body repairing the extensive damage to both his arms and each of his ribs, Botan was correct in her diagnosis; however she missed that one of his broken ribs had punctured his left lung, buuuut she wasn't going to mention that. During all of this Genkai kept an eye on the disguised demon with Kilala whose hackles were raised in-case he made any move to stop them. Kagome pulled away her finger when she finished healing the damage and reached into her shirt pulling out a small blue drawstring pouch and opened it.**

**Before anyone could do anything she took a pinch of whatever was inside sprinkled it on the recovering Kuwabara. To the detective and his assistant's amazement the big lug started to return to his normal size. "What is that stuff?"**

**Kagome closed the bag and returned it to her shirt; in the back of Yusuke's head his perverted side was drooling over the bag's resting place, but he pushed it aside to focus on her answer, "Their purification salts; their more traditional uses are for banishing or casting out demons, but I've found that they can be pretty useful for breaking spiritual spells and curses."**

**Yusuke looked down at his fallen friend his fist clenching and teeth gritting as he turned to face the disguised demon that was responsible. "I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to use that technique on someone, but it takes so much time to complete the chant; it's very bothersome." You could hear the gloating tone hidden behind the soft spoken voice. "The move is so complex," he placed a finger to his head and looked up as if in thought, "imagine concentrating on that while fighting 15 people; what with the word order, the intonation…" He turned to Genkai, "But with your spirit wave technique, you could destroy a hundred people with just one simple motion of energy." His eyes took on a strange glow, "That is right, isn't it Master?"**

**Kilala hissed and growled at him as Genkai's eyes took on a flint like edge, "Yes if it's misused."**

**The glow disappeared as he dived right back into his innocent act, though none of them were buying it. "Of course, I wouldn't ever use it that way but it's great to know the potential."**

**Yusuke had heard enough and was ready to beat this bastard to a pulp, "Not so fast you freak! You have ta' beat me first. And in case you didn't know, I happen to be a Spirit Detective." **

**Kagome left Botan and moved over to her grandmother, Kilala hopping onto her shoulder as she neared, it was time. Shorin dropped into a fighting stance prepared for when Genkai gave the word. "Let the final match begin, Shorin vs Yusuke."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke was quick to get angry, his eyes shining as his spirit energy flowed around him, while 'Shorin's' did the same.<strong>

**The punk detective made the first move, charging at the object of his anger, "The first one is for Kuwabara!" The disguised demon was ready for the hit, but it came at him faster than expected, and a fist charged full of spirit energy smashed him in the face sending him skidding far back, with one foot on the ground. "And I've still got ninety-nine more, one for every psychic whose life you stole." **

'**Shorin' was definitely not happy as he wiped at his face with the back of his left hand. He got to his feet but was surprised to find that he couldn't move his knees. Yusuke took that opportunity to charge once more and landed another spirit energy infused punch to 'Shorin's' stomach knocking the wind right out of him, then another one right in the kisser this time sending him rolling and tumbling backwards.**

"**His spirit power scored a one fifty-five, but it must have increased over two hundred to make that kind of impact."**

**Yusuke scowled as he waited for 'Shorin' to get up, "You better stand, I'll feel bad hitting you if you're glued to the ground."**

'**Shorin', struggled a little but was able to get onto his feet, and dropped into a new stance gathering his spirit energy as Yusuke charged once more. He cried out, "Signal and Tornado!" (Not sure if the first word is right, couldn't really tell) and leaped into the air, his spirit energy swirling around him. He remained floating in the air in a crane stance two green circles behind him and four sets of whitish blue colored ones in front, each moving other the other in their sets of two.**

**Yusuke skidded to a halt, 'wh-what the…. what the hell is this?' **

**Genkai however recognized the technique, "I see."**

**Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt a change in the air from 'Shorin's' spirit energy.**

'**Shorin's' voice seemed to echo around them, "Of all my techniques I enjoy this one the most."**

**Yusuke kept his guard up, "Congratulations." The word was practically dripping sarcasm.**

**Genkai's hair flowed around her, "I once knew of a fighter who made quite a name for himself with this attack; it creates a vacuum around the opponent and causes air to escape violently from their bodies through cuts in the skin."**

**Kagome stood with her arms crossed and feet spread apart her ponytail swaying, "Well isn't that just dark."**

"**And with as many battle wounds as you have Yusuke, it should be very painful. Hmhmhmhmhm."**

**Suddenly three multi-colored disk like swirling vortexes of air flew towards Yusuke, landing and rolling one the ground tearing their way over it reminding Kagome of living demon wheels. Yusuke charged forward crying out as two of them hit between his two collar bones and shoulders pushing him back and knocking him down. They then flew off and disappeared, dispersing in a swirl of wind. Yusuke laid back in pain, where the disks hit seemingly smoking when he sat up, "Ouch."**

'**Shorin had landed and stayed in a crouching position sometime during the attack (I have no idea where the third disk went) "Now that's surprising, most would pass out from the pain." He leaped into the air once more as the disks again appeared, "Shall we try it again?" he swung his arms out launching the new disks as Yusuke once **_**again**_** charged right at them.**

**Genkai was convinced that he was in fact a dimwit, "It appears your friend is a fool." **

**Botan felt the need to defend her friend a little though really she was inclined to agree, "No, just mad."**

**Kagome just smirked shaking her head.**

'**Shorin' taunted him from his position in the air, "I dare you." but Yusuke surprised him by leaping up and pushing through the center of the rings his spirit energy rising, becoming visible against his skin. He endured great pain to make it through to 'Shorin'**

* * *

><p><strong>He was truly surprising Genkai now, "I don't know where he got the will to endure that kind of pain, but he's making it into the eye of the tornado!" And make it he did, striking his opponent in the neck with his hands in a cross formation, his wrists digging into his jugular. 'Shorin' hit the ground hard thanks to the extra force applied by Yusuke.<strong>

**Kagome couldn't believe that the idiot was walking over to them like the fight was over; he was wasting what little energy he had left, while the demon was just getting started. "Well how'd you like that, grandma?"**

**Kagome sighed and shook her head, "You are such a rookie."**

**Yusuke's brow furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Genkai decided to interpret, "You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking here." Yusuke didn't seem to get it, "Your fight isn't over yet." Unfortunately Yusuke still didn't understand what she was saying so Genkai decided to be blunt, "Did you actually think Rando could be defeated so easily." **

**Realization **_**finally**_** dawned on him as he let out a quiet, "What?"**

**Deep laughter sounded from behind him where 'Shorin's' fallen body lay causing Yusuke to turn back to him his face full of frustration, "Yes mister Urameshi, you should listen to the old hag, they tend to know things; for example, that I am a demon who will not be destroyed." 'Shorin's' body began sank into the ground, "Likely she also knows that I must kill you all as you are about to see my true form, the only real mystery is this; how will I choose to torture you." **

**The ground began to shake and split apart as a figure with glowing red eyes floated up in a pale blue pillar of light. Yusuke was stunned, "Wh-what is that thing?"**

**The deep laughter from before came from the being's mouth as red youki wafted off of him. "I'm the one you've been looking for, Rando." Kagome locked eyes with Kilala who rolled hers while Kagome nodded her head in silent agreement after all, they had seen better dramatic entrances and were in the presence of much stronger energies; geez hanging around Sesshomaru for so long left them with higher standards.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Rando finally revealed his true self Kagome took the opportunity to study him. He was well built with pale white skin and markings that looked like cracks and crevices on his torso and arms; light brown eyes stood out thanks to the spider like marking that centered between them and spread out covering the entirety of his visible face. He had long thick red hair the blew out to his left thanks to the wind, his small pointed ears visible from behind the strips of hair that framed his face. He wore loose blue pants held up by a twice wrapped red sash; socks the color of his pants had the ends of his pants tucked into them and covered is feet, separating his big toes from the rest, black sandals adorning his feet.<strong>

**She was knocked out of her observations when he spoke, "This is always the hardest part." And he walked forward to the weakened Yusuke who dropped to his knees, "Choosing what technique to use first." He stopped two feet from him. "Like a drooling boy in a candy stand, perhaps you could give me a good suggestion."**

**Yusuke narrowed his eyes and lifted his head, "Shut-your-mouth." He managed to find the strength to start assaulting Rando's face and gut with punches but they did nothing at all, punch after punch after punch. He then reared his right fist back, "And here's the kill!" he swung and managed to force Rando's head to turn to the right. He stumbled forward a few steps and managed to stop himself before he fell; he turned back to Rando a cocky smirk in place, "So there."**

**However Rando just opened his eyes and smirked, chuckling thus causing Yusuke to Grimace, "Oh crap."**

"**Heh this battle isn't going to last very long if only half of you can still through a punch."**

**Yusuke turned to face him completely, "What."**

**Rando decided to enlighten him, "Those punches had absolutely no spirit power, you've gone dry."**

**Yusuke grit his teeth in frustration.**

"**All right, I've just thought of the perfect technique for you." Rando crouched slightly and gathered his energy, a red glow forming around him, his smirk never fading. His eyes took on a white glow and he opened his mouth. What appeared to be silken spider threads streamed out and made their way towards Yusuke. When they made it a certain distance from Rando they spread out surrounding the tired detective sparkling as they did so.**

**A nervous sweat formed on Botan's forehead, "What is it?"**

**Genkai answered her evenly, "That is life force thread, an archaic form of materialized spirit energy no doubt taken from a very ancient psychic." **

**Kagome winced, she knew whatever was about to happen was going to hurt Yusuke, **_**a lot**_**.**

**When the punk detective was fully surrounded by the dome of threads Rando grabbed a hold of the ends from his mouth, broke them off and pulled causing them to come together and form some kind of fabric and sent it after Yusuke. He managed to dodge it the first time but it caught him on the rebound wrapping around his leg at his knee cap. "Damn it!" **

**Another part of the cloth grabbed one wrist, and another grabbed the other, at some point during this the first piece moved down to his ankle and another grabbed his last free limb. An especially large piece of the cloth wrapped around his abdomen. He was now completely trapped, "That's no good." The cloth then moved as one forcing his limbs together and joining the abdominal cloth, fusing together to keep his arms tied to his sides. He struggle but it was no use, "I…can't move!"**

**At the other end of the cloth Rando's smirk grew as he lightly tugged on the cloth causing it to glow and tighten its hold of Yusuke who let out pained noises, "Needless to say I could crush you in an instant, but I'd rather test my techniques. It's been such a long time." He pulled again causing it to grow tighter, Yusuke's pained cries growing louder, "This thread is connected to my own energy and no human efforts can sever it."**

**Yusuke's right eye was closed and his teeth grit as he tried to bare the crushing pain, "Yeah, I noticed." He renewed his struggles to try and get loose, "Seems kinda' boring that way." Unfortunately for Yusuke, Rando agreed.**

"**Yes, I shall have to add more excitement." He reeled the cloth in a couple of feet dragging Yusuke forward, he then suddenly tugged it up and swung it to the side with a cry sending Yusuke flying up in to the air where he continued to swing him around a couple of times before suddenly sending him upwards, "How's this!?" and pulled straight down, "Better!?" causing Yusuke to slam into the ground; Kagome winced, she was right that really looked like it hurt.**

**And Rando began the cycle again only this time Yusuke's face smashed into the ground only to be swung into the air again, "Is this boring you!?" Yusuke's back smashed into a tree, "Or is this!?" Yusuke hit the ground flat on his back.**

**Kilala by this point was hiding her eyes behind her paws only to lift the right one and peak just in time to see Yusuke go head first through the middle of another tree. **

**Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away, it was like watching a train wreck over and over again from several different angles, though she was beginning to think that Rando had gone slightly mad from all his centuries in human world; heck he probably had very little contact with any actual demon in ages.**

**She watched as he dragged the banged up Yusuke over to a large area of marsh water and hung him from a tree above it, "Hahaha, so how do you feel?"**

**Yusuke was getting pissed, "Why do you keep asking, I'm hanging upside down from a tree, take a guess you freak."**

**But it only seemed to amuse Rando, "Ooo, hostile. We're not there yet." He then placed his fingers together and started chanting, "Agahran, tetragram, sabako, ani, bihiahn, fintufintus, spiritos, soveimustra." Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it; the bastard was summoning creatures from spirit world, she watched as a giant hate fish jumped out near Yusuke, she should've known after all the jackass had tied him up out there like bait. She could feel Kilala's tails swaying in anticipation; if those fish were still there by the end of the fight Kilala and Kuroro would be eating like queens. She watched as Rando tossed a low level demon at Yusuke as it grew to full size but sopped it just before it got to him and made it fall into the center of the hate fish, who then swarmed and tore it apart leaving nothing left but the bones. **

**She saw Rando talking and tuned into their conversation, "…very hungry, and that demon could defend himself; imagine if he had been tied up, but enough about that. I wanna' try a move I learned much more recently." He held out his hand in a very familiar position and pointed it at Yusuke, "The spirit gun."**

**Yusuke's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise (though how he managed that while upside down is a surprise, Botan was no better, "How can he…"**

**A red sphere of energy gathered at the tip of his index finger, when he fired it was a mass explosion of energy that purposely missed Yusuke leaving only a shallow cut to the top layers of his skin and Hit a tree behind him destroying it completely. Fear flashed through his eyes, "That's it, that's the look. You have surrendered to your fear. The fear screaming from a victim's eyes," He pointed once more at Yusuke, this time aiming right for him, "increased power is wonderful but it's the fear that makes me hunt. You have shown me that fear." He once more charged up his shot, "Now die." And he fired breaking the branch that Yusuke was tied to. He yelled out as he dropped towards the water.**

"**Yusuke!" Botan called out. **

**Kagome grit her teeth as she watched him drop towards the razor sharp teeth of the hate fish below. But was surprised to see the fear replaced with frustration as he yelled out, "This is dumb!" as he hit the water. She could only imagine what had gone through his head before he yelled that out.**

"**I can't be." Botan turned to Genkai, "You fool, at least pull him from the water." Genkai only grunted in response. Kagome felt a rise in energy and turned her head just enough to see orange top's soul fly out of his body, but he wasn't dead, 'well isn't today full of surprises.' It caught Genkai and Botan's attention as it raised up between them, "Huh? Whose.. is that?" **

**It took off and passed Rando, splashing into the water. It shot past the swarming hate fish and caught Yusuke, cocooning him; scaring off the hate fish with its bright light.**

"**Urameshi…" Yusuke however wasn't paying attention, "Hey I'm talkin' to you!" he opened his eyes to see Kuwabara standing before him, his hands in his pockets looking down at him.**

"**Kuwa..bara?" **

"**So, you've given up already? Aw man you're such a friggin' disgrace. I can't believe I spent so much trying to defeat such a coward, now get up there and fight!"**

**Yusuke lifted his head up, "I can't even move!"**

**Kuwabara lifted his bare arm and pointed at him, "Lame excuse, you're only stuck because you can't see your own energy, you're an idiot."**

**Yusuke glared at him, "Hey, watch it!"**

**Kuwabara sneered at him, "Go ahead and die with your tail between your legs, maybe they'll make me a spirit detective because I'm not such a wuss!" He burst out laughing at him as Yusuke grit his teeth. His image faded away and was replaced by the hate fish that were swimming around.**

"**No way!" The fish came after him again and he curled up gathering his spirit energy and pushing against the cloth that still kept him bound; only it was starting to break, "Dumb Kuwabara!" With a loud cry he was able to break free in a flash of light and it spread outwards, "This is my job!"**

**His energy breached the surface causing the water to erupt in a huge blast of light, temporarily blinding Rando.**

**Botan couldn't believe it, "That's Yusuke's energy." Genkai chuckled.**

**Behind them the unconscious Kuwabara spoke, "All he needed, was a good… in-sult." His words brought a small smile to Genkai's face. Seeing it made Kagome smile too.**

**A disheartened mew on her shoulder made her turn to Kilala who looked about ready to cry at the sight of the ruined hate fish torn up and strewn about. She reached up and scratched her ear, "Don't worry girl, with a name like hate fish I bet they would've tasted nasty. I'll make you and Kuroro a seafood special first chance I get." Kilala's head perked up immediately and her tails swished to and fro.**

**She looked back towards the fight to see Rando pointing his red spirit gun at the water even though he couldn't find him, "Now come out!"**

**Botan looked out over the still water, "Yusuke you will have to breathe soon."**

**As soon as she said that some bubbles appeared on Rando's left and he fired at them.**

"**Funny thing about swamps!" Rando looked around to find where the voice came from. **

**Yusuke suddenly leaped out of what seemed like a small puddle but was actually connected to the water that Rando was standing in front of. He had his spirit gun trained on Rando. "They're just always connected to another one."**

"**Don't talk Yusuke, just shoot him." Though it seemed that he didn't hear poor Botan.**

"**And as for my spirit gun technique," He closed his eyes and focused on his spirit energy. "you're doing it all wrong."**

"**Does he have enough strength?" Came Botan's concerned voice. Genkai just smirked.**

**Rando once again pointed his red spirit gun at Yusuke, "Oh?"**

**The punk detectives eyes snapped open, "You hold too much back." And he fired with a cry of "Spirit gun!" as Rando shot at the same time, they hit struggling against each other, the energy crackling and snapping. It seemed that Rando had the upper hand until Yusuke's energy pushed through his own and struck Rando in the chest sending him flying into the swampy water.**

**Yusuke landed on his knees panting for breath, then he smirked, "Sure you can use it more than once, but ya' lose the good old stopping power." Kagome kept her gaze locked on the water, Rando was still alive; she could still sense his aura. The air bubbles on the surface increased and the water began to steam, a pillar of light erupted and grew outwards, causing all the water in the lake to evaporate. A figure appeared in the steam. Glowing red eyes could be seen as it became outlined in red energy.**

**The steam dispersed to reveal a very unhappy Rando, "You have caused me pain. I do not like that." He leaped up and charged his fist full of energy as made Yusuke's head snap to the side with a strong right hook. Then landing a kick with his left leg to the detective's gut. Then landing and downward punch to his face, and one final punch to the chest sending him to the ground. "Well this boy's attack injured me more than I thought, I barely have the energy to destroy him."**

**Yusuke finally managed to get his breath back, "Even though it looks like I can't move right now, I'm very dangerous." Kagome narrowed her eyes, it didn't sound like he had heard what Rando said.**

"**Hmph, there's no point in either of us bluffing now. Both our bodies are exhausted and our spirits are weak, but I'll still succeed because I can reduce your body and crush your puny bones like I did with your ridiculous friend."**

**Rando began his chant and finished with a cry of "Reduction!" He chuckled, "Soon the world will be a much bigger place for you, and you will be afraid." He was starting to sound like a demented bogeyman to Kagome, he was so caught up in his torture plans that he failed to noticed he was the one shrinking, "I will make certain of that, even if that means ripping apart your fingers one by one."**

**Rando looked around in a panic, "It's not right. How have I been the one to shrink?" He looked down at his hands as a shadow fell over him, looking up he saw Genkai, Botan Kagome and Kilala towering over him. "You're the slave of your own technique."**

**Botan looked at her, she couldn't understand, "Yes , but how?"**

"**It is physical law that the imbalance of matter created by that technique must be relieved, if there is no victim then the user goes boom."**

**Rando was enraged, "Are you blind!? That boy was clearly my victim."**

**Genkai was patient, "Yes, but his body must know that, as with any spoken chant the victim is affected only by hearing it, in this way it enters the brain and re-program's the cells, all a reasonably intelligent fighter has to do is cover his ears."**

**Rando through his arm out, "But if I didn't know it then how could he!?"**

**Kagome smirked as she stepped around Botan and knelt down next to Yusuke's head, "Simple, he didn't." She reached over to Yusuke's right ear which was in plain view to Rando and pulled something out of his ear, swamp algae. "This must have gotten into his ears when he was swimming in the swamp." **

**She leaned back as Yusuke sat up, "No wonder everything was so quiet, but that's just gross."**

**Rando was enraged, "Swamp Algae!?"**

"**You know the mechanics of your stolen techniques," Genkai brought their attention back to her, "but without training you'll never know how to use them."**

"**Shut up hag! All I have to do is reverse the chant-" a white sneakered foot cut him off, turns out Yusuke somehow managed the strength to stand.**

"**Heheheh c'mon now, you really think I'd let you do that? Even at that size I don't have the energy to punch you, but I guess at this point we can let gravity takeover." Rando took off trying to out run the falling Yusuke and escape being crushed, but got taken down by his elbow. Thus Yusuke won the fight. He rolled over, "And that boys and girls is my super elbow drop."**

**Botan rushed over to him, "Yusuke, you really did it."**

**He struggled to talk, "I.. know- but.. can we wait until tomorrow before we jump around all excited like."**

**Genkai grunted an agreement. "Winner of the Genkai Tournament, Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan started cheering. **

**Rando started to drag himself away slowly, trying not to attract any attention, unfortunately a pair of bright 'green' eyes caught the movement and a cream and black blur zipped down and struck him in the back pinning him down. Kuroro had been waiting for her chance should be she be needed and in her eagerness to strike she broke through her concealment, showing her red eyes and her second tail. This knocked Rando right out. She picked up the shrunken demon gently with her teeth, careful not to bite down too hard, and turned around her tails swaying expectantly. Kagome smirked at her, as Yusuke eyes widened and Botan giggled, "Kuroro always gets her rat." **

"**W-wait, your cat's a demon?" **

**Botan nodded, "Well yes, both Kilala and Kuroro are, as is Kagome. She's also an acquaintance of Lord Koenma's."**

**Yusuke turned surprised eyes to Kagome, "You're a demon and you know the toddler?"**

**Kagome gave a cheeky grin showing off a pair of fangs through her concealment, "Yep, and he owes me quite a few favors." Kuroro scampered up to her mistress and handed over Rando; Kagome in turn handed him over to Botan. In the background Genkai was using her energy to give Kuwabara one final check over and helped replenish his spirit energy.**

"**I should take Rando back to Spirit world before he wakes up."**

**Yusuke found his humor again, "Oh darn, I was really hoping I could keep him as a pet."**

"**You should take Kuwabara. Now that I've finished working on him."**

**Yusuke though he wouldn't admit it worried, "What do you mean, take him to spirit world?"**

"**No dimwit, to his house; Kagome healed most of the damage and I've helped him make a complete recovery."**

**He was relieved, "Woah, that spirit wave technique sounds pretty cool."**

"**I'm glad you approve since you'll be training for the next six months to learn it."**

**He then said something stupid, "Nah, I'll have to get back to you on that old lady, first how about my real prize; a first class ticket to Tokyo Dome." **

**Botan was surprised, she was sure he would have forgotten all about it, "What, you still remember?"**

"**Well of course, you think all this was community service?"**

**Kagome and her grandmother had flat looks on their faces, "I'm sorry Yusuke, but you're not allowed to go."**

**Disbelief was written across his face, "The entire purpose of that tournament was to choose my student; d you really think after all that mess that I'd let you have a choice about it?"**

**He weakly pointed at himself, "But my ticket." **

**Kagome shrugged the look on her face still mirroring her grandmother's, "Someone else can take the ticket."**

"**But the battle match…" he fainted, either from shock, exhaustion or a mix of both Kagome wasn't sure. **

**She turned to Botan, "Maybe you should leave the ticket with Orange top when you drop him off, he should get something nice for the physical and mental torture he was put through by Rando."**

**Botan nodded and looked at the fainted punk in exasperation, "Yusuke."**

**Genkai just sighed, "This is going to be a long six months."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this is better than the other ones I've written so far; now remember what I said at the top or it'll be a while till the next chapter is posted!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you erica for reviewing each chapter so far, I have to admit your comments left a big grin on my face. But I shall say this now; I will not reveal what the pairing will be! You'll know it when you read it.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I want to.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Kagome followed behind Botan as they trailed the demon who slipped through the barrier, Koenma had asked for her help incase Botan lost him; after all she is an excellent tracker with her sense of smell. She wore a fitted white tube top showing off her firm toned stomach, with a leaf green sleeveless jacket that cut off midriff showing off her figure, she wore a matching green miniskirt with splits in the sides and black spandex shorts. On her hands were a pair of black leather fingerless gloves; on her feet a pair of black knee high wedge converse boots. She wore her usual black choker and her weapons bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was held up in two high side ponytails her bands framed her face. Kilala and Kuroro were guarding the shrine, Kagome had felt the presence of someone watching the shrine everyday so she was being cautious.**

**Botan wore Skin tight red pants, a red leather jacket, with tight grey sleeves sticking out from her jacket ones and white boots, her hair was up in its usual ponytail. She held onto a metal baseball bat.**

**They watched from above on Botan's oar as he watched Kuwabara and Yusuke take down the group of zombified thugs. **

"**Damn Kuwabara spotted him."**

**Botan urged the oar forward ahead of the chase, "Yes and now he's on the run." They dropped down around the corner that the demon would be heading around and hopped off, Botan readying her bat as her oar disappeared. Their mark tore around the corner and Botan swung the bat with all her might hitting him in the head and sending him flying to the ground.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara walked forward the last few steps and into their view wearing their usual school uniform attire, their eyes on the unconscious demon before turning to the two girls.**

"**Now **_**that**_** is teamwork."**

"**Botan, Kagome?" apparently he was shocked to see them.**

**Kuwabara had a blush on his cheeks and a dopey smile on his face, "Hey it's the pretty girls, have you thought about me?" Yusuke faltered in embarrassment.**

**Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "We've been shadowing that guy for the past couple of days since he slipped through the barrier."**

**They turned their attention back to him, "So, what is he?" The unconscious demon was green with purple blotches on the visible parts of its face and head from where his hat came off, sharp white claws visible on his hands.**

"**He looks like he grew up too close to a nuclear plant." **

**Kagome smirked, "I'm surprised you know about that sort of thing 'Dimwit'." **

**Yusuke grit his teeth and growled out at her, "Give it a rest would ya'! You and the old hag, hasn't even been a day." Despite saying that, during the six months he trained they developed a sibling like bond and Yusuke told her about his dying and she told him about her adventures in the past.**

**Botan tried to get them back on track, "We're quite certain that he's a spy from the place you'll be going for your next mission."**

"**Okay Botan, you can stop right there! I got back from Grandma and co's evil boot camp today," Kagome whistled innocently off to the side. "and I deserve a vacation." He turned on his foot, "Why don't you call back in two years." Before he could walk off his collar was grabbed by a now serious Kagome.**

"**Even though everyone in the city will be turned into zombies, including Keiko?"**

**Botan continued seeing as they now had his attention, "Koenma was given a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent, much like the one we just walloped."**

**Kagome let go of his collar as he turned back to face them, "It came from the four Saint Beasts of the city of Spirit and Apparitions, they wanted an immediate immigration to human world."**

**Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "I don't see what all the fuss is about, if Koenma's in charge then why can't he just turn down the request, and who are these stupid saint beasts?"**

"**They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of the spirit world, the title 'Saint' was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and evaded capture by locking themselves into a booby trapped fortress, since then a whole city has formed at its base filled with vile crooks who view these beasts like gods. The city of Ghosts and Apparitions." **

**Kagome hefted the demon over her shoulder and carried him as she and Botan made their way to the fallen zombified thugs. The two humans following behind.**

"**Hey aren't you going to finish your story."**

**Instead she pointed to the thugs, "Why don't you take a look at these boys you knocked out." The two looked close only to recoil in disgust; there, crawling out of the mouth of one of the boys was a good sized dark green insect with eight legs, no eyes four red markings on the abdomen, a long thorax with eight ridges and what appeared to be two long feelers at the end, as well as a thin extension on its head that split off into two small hook like curves and a wings that looked similar to a dragonfly's. **

**Sweat dripped down the side of Yusuke's face, "Bleh, tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl out of his throat."**

**Botan's eyes followed it as it flew upwards, "Their called Makai Insects, parasite from the darker parts of the spirit world, they bury themselves under the skin nurture a person's primal desire." Kuwabara looked ready to say high again to that milkshake he was drinking earlier. "Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power and murder. It will be a disaster."**

**Yusuke was still trying to get out of doing the mission, "Well can't we tell people, I mean there's got to be a cure."**

**Kagome shook her head, "It's not that simple Yusuke; yes there is a cure but normal people can't see the insects and those possessed will just be seen as psychotic."**

"**Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"**

**She met his gaze evenly, "The only way to rescue the city is to kill the Makai Insects, and the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle which the enemies have somehow obtained."**

"**A whistle?"**

**The two nodded and Kagome explained, "Without the frequency given off by the whistle the Insects can't survive outside of Spirit world."**

**Yusuke held his chin between them and bent index finger in thought, "Sooo, how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to Earth themselves?"**

"**At this point they can't, for years we've had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now with this threat of insect invasion they hope to force us to open the barrier."**

**Yusuke was starting to get the picture, "I see, so they give you the whistle if you open up the wall."**

"**Instead we'll make a small breach in the wall to let you in; eventually they'll find this hole themselves."**

**Yusuke then ask the dreadful question, "And what if I'm not able to beat them."**

**Botan's eyes betrayed the seriousness of the situation, "I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demons from that city were unleashed on Earth." **

"**I have to be honest Botan this takes the record for confusing."**

**She nodded, "Yes. Just try and remember the basics, you're good and that the entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle and defeat the beasts and the case will be closed."**

"**Okay, I just can't believe Koenma expects me to take on a whole fricken city of demons alone." He started yelling at the sky with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't they send teams for this kind of thing!?"**

"**What about me Urameshi." They turned to the until recently silent Kuwabara who was pointing at himself.**

**Botan went somewhat back to normal as she almost hysterically tried to persuade him, "Oh Kuwabara, there's no such thing as demons; Yusuke, Kagome and I were just joking! Ahahahaha." **

"**Look, I'm not dumb; or blind." He watched as an insect circling the head of another thug flew towards him and he grabbed it. "We all know I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Yusuke and I'm not gonna sit around my house while Yusuke doesn't see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my city; cause I'm Kuwabara and in-case you guys forgot, I've got a sword!"**

**They both couldn't believe what they just heard, "Well Yusuke, I guess there's no point in arguing with the eager."**

**Kagome sweat dropped, "Yeah, can't fault logic like that; though," Kuwabara hmmed in question, "You might want to let go of that insect, they burrow under the skin remember?" Kuwabara quickly threw it and stumbled, tripping backwards and landing on his rear, scooching further away from it; Kagome sighed, '**_**Our sword bearing hero**_**.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Botan led the group to an abandoned warehouse, opening the door causing a huge dust cloud to engulf them, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to cough; tears coming to their eyes thanks to the dust stinging them. She led them down, Kagome following after she hog tied the demon and hung him from a nearby pole so that he wouldn't be able to free himself if he woke up.<strong>

**Botan was on her hands and knees thumping the ground with her fist, "Banging on the floors of random warehouses seems like fun to me." **

**Botan ignored the sarcasm, "This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier." She moved on to a different spot on the floor and thumped twice, a part of the floor popping up slightly. "Bingo." She lifted it open to show a green void like area.**

**Yusuke grew anxious at the sight presented to him, "You are going to give us a rope ladder or something?"**

**Botan didn't seem to notice the tremble in his voice, "No jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city." She turned her head to the left and smiled, "You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want too. No one will hold it against you." **

**Yusuke placed his hands into his pockets smiling, "Oh, okay goodbye." **

**Poor fool actually thought she was talking to him. She however rectified the situation by tripping him. "Not you!" He landed with his butt and left leg in the air, his arms spread eagle and his chin flat on the concrete. **

**Despite his comical position Kagome leveled him with a flat look, "As the Spirit Detective you have to go, it's an official mission. Kuwabara has a choice though."**

"**Don't worry about me lady, I sorta' feel like a Spirit Detective myself now." They turned to him, "And as for detectives there's no turning back. Hyaaah!" with that he jumped into the breach.**

**They rushed over and looked in but couldn't see him any longer, "He really jumped." **

**Kagome blinked wide eyes, "Well I have to give him credit; he's quick to take action. Though I have a feeling he'll get into trouble soon."**

"**You never know, maybe he'll be ok alone." The two girls on his left leveled him with flat looks that read, 'you better jump in or we'll hurt you'. He looked over and knew he was beaten, he'd rather jump in then have those two beat his head in.**

"**Okay, okay." **

**Suddenly Botan remembered something, "Ah, not yet." He looked over as she pulled out a couple of what looked to be purple compacts with three white markings on each from the inside of her jacket. She was officially back to her cheery persona, "Here. I'm supposed to give you this communication mirror."**

**He snatched one of them from her hand, he was very irritated, "Jeez, you nearly forgot to give me this thing!? Let me guess without it I'd probably be killed!"**

**Kagome sighed, '**_**Idiot, it's in the name.**_**'**

"**No, it's not a weapon; it's just a communication mirror so I can keep in contact with you while you're on the other side."**

**Kagome pulled one out of her hidden pocket and showed him, though hers was leaf green matching her outfit. "See, I have one too."**

"**Yeah, yeah leave me on my own while you go do other things." Sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh no!"**

**Botan was soon recognizing that there was always something wrong when it came to cases where Yusuke was involved, "What's the matter ****now**** Yusuke?"**

"**Keiko; I just dumped her off at the movie theater." He suddenly recoiled in terror, Kagome smirked, '**_**Oh he is sooo whipped.**_**' He placed the mirror in his pocket and smiled way too brightly, "Hey Botan, tell you what why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll go down here." He leaped down without a second to spare.**

"**Uh, now wait! Yusuke I don't wanna do that!" but he was quickly disappearing from view.**

**Kagome chuckled, "Now we know the quickest way to get him to do his missions." She turned to her blue haired friend while pulling her Shakujo off of her bracelet, "Now you run along, I have to guard the breach so that no demons get through if and when they find it."**

**She slumped her head drooping, "Sure give me the hard job."**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome watched as her prediction came true (She has high spiritual awareness and can see what is happening below the breach). She shook her head and watched as they were swarmed by the small cloaked scavengers. She rested her Shakujo over the back of her shoulders, her arms hanging over it keeping it locked in place.<strong>

**She sensed two energies heading towards the warehouse, one of them very familiar and causing her heart to soar, but she forced herself to remain calm as her keen ears picked up the sound of the door opening, she sighed, "Those two idiots are going to get themselves eaten before they even reach the castle."**

**A familiar, yet also unfamiliar voice spoke up, "That is why we were sent." **

**She turned to face the new comers taking them in; one was a boy around her age wearing the magenta colored boy's uniform of Meioh Private Academy. He had long vivid red hair and bright green eyes that exuded a familiar warmth directed at her.**

**The other was pretty short the top of his head excluding his hair came to her chin, he had thick black hair with a white starburst, it stuck up like he'd jammed his fingers into an electric socket, he wore a long black cloak with sleeves that covered most of his outfit except the ends of his black pants and where they tucked into his boots, a white scarf was wrapped around his neck; she noticed that his carmine eyes glared at her in contempt. His aura was conflicting, mostly fire but also contained ice. '**_**This must be Hiei**_**.'**

**She locked eyes with the red head and smiled warmly, "So I see what Yusuke told me is true, it's great to see you again Yoko, or should I call you Kurama now?" she finished with a giggle.**

"**Kurama is fine, and it's good to see you again too little one." A warm smile gracing his face.**

**His black haired companion crossed his arms, still glaring, "You know this filthy human Kurama?"**

**Kagome cleared her throat and let her concealment drop, "I'm not human." She then lifted her Shakujo off of her shoulders and twirled it before bring the golden head of it down on a demon climbing out of the breach, sending it back.**

**Despite himself Hiei felt a small grudging respect for the female, she hadn't even seemed to acknowledged the demons presence before striking it, she was skilled.**

**Kagome leaned her head over to see if the two below made any progress before sighing and turning back to the two new comers, "I'm guessing Koenma was watching and acknowledge what Yusuke said and requested the both of you to come here."**

**Kurama chuckled, "Yes, by aiding Yusuke in this mission we will both get clean slates with Spirit world." **

"**Well you had better hurry up or else there won't be a Yusuke too aid. We'll have to catch up after this, so come back alive."**

**He placed a hand on her head, "Yes little sister." Kagome slipped a piece of paper into Kurama's pocket as he passed and the two hopped down; Kagome watched as Kuwabara failed twice to land any blows on Hiei,**_** 'Wow Yusuke wasn't kidding, Hiei's pretty fast.' **_**and then until the group below moved out of view; she placed her concealment back on and was once again on guard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There has only been the odd weak demon coming through so far, but what had her worried was the slowly growing presence on Makai insects; that and the malicious energy given off by those who were possessed. She pulled out her communicator to call Botan. When the call was picked up the screen split showing Yusuke on one side and Botan on the other.<strong>

"**Sorry to interrupt but you guys need to pick up the pace, I can sense the number of insects appearing increasing by the minute and the malicious energy collectively given off by those possessed is getting stronger."**

**She watched as Botan turned and whacked the demon behind her over the head with her bat; looks like she found another spy. "This is why it's important you get that whistle Yusuke."**

**Yusuke was feeling pressured, "Okay, we're trying; but this castle is kind of rough."**

"**Well of course it is, no-ones survived before." With that Botan hung up leaving only Yusuke on the screen.**

**Kagome looked him dead in the eye, "Seriously though Yusuke, you had better hurry up; I have a feeling that they might end up targeting Keiko back here in the human world to get to you." With that she cut off the connection and placed the compact back in her hidden inner pocket. The waiting game continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days passed in the human world, Botan checked in once in a while with Kagome to see if everything was okay with the breach; by now the number of demons trying to get through increased to where she had to place o barrier over it to keep them from getting through. She had to wonder though if the piece of paper she slipped into Kurama's pocket was of use yet.<strong>

**Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were in the middle of fighting the cultivated humans, they kept destroying them but more just kept coming, "We gotta' find some way to get to Urameshi." **

**Kurama's eyes narrowed on their opponents, "Yes Kuwabara, I have a strong sense that he needs our help." Hiei nodded in agreement and the three charged towards the tower when a ball of light flew out of Kurama's pocket and struck through a good portion of the veggie people; the three stood there with wide eyes.**

"**Don't just stand there gawking get a move on, you still need to clear a path!" a little girl's voice came from the orb knocking them out of their shock and back into action. Kuwabara charged forward his spirit sword in hand and planted it in the ground, extending it and launching himself to the tower window they had got Yusuke through; but his sword didn't extend high enough and he slammed into the tower (Made me think of George of the Jungle) leaving a slight indent and cracks around it that became visible as he slipped down then somehow managed to keep a hold of the tower and not fall off.**

**Kurama, Hiei and the Orb headed towards the entrance but stopped and looked up, "Kuwabara!" The orange top heard Kurama's shout and looked down "What are you doing!?"**

**Hiei pointed to the entrance with his sword, "We've cleared a path to the entrance, quit fooling around!" and they both along with the orb headed inside Kuwabara soon catching up.**

**About halfway up the orb spoke, "There are more cultivated humans heading down!" As soon as she said that they came across them around the next turn; they really were ugly creatures and the smell left a lot to be desired and for some reason they were all generic in the way they looked.**

**Kuwabara was getting frustrated, "Ah, they never end!"**

**The three in front of him were in silent agreement. Hiei turned to face his 'teammates', "Let's not waste more time." He turned back to the c-humans and they all charged once again mowing down the living vegetables steadily making their way through.**

* * *

><p><strong>The quakes caused by Suzaku the leader of the Four Saint Beasts use of lightning caused the spiral stairs Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were running on to partially collapse; the orb flew ahead slightly as they came up with a way to reach the rest of the stairs. Suddenly she felt a huge surge of power coming from the top of the tower, it felt like human life energy! The orb put on a burst of speed and made it in time to see Yusuke use a life energy filled shot gun attack; bullets of life energy launching from his right fist and piercing through Suzaku's lightning attack, the others appearing behind her.<strong>

"**Uh, Urameshi!"**

**The orb shook, "Master Yusuke is using his life energy!" she warned them. Yusuke and his attack collided with Suzaku and his lightning, causing a huge explosion of light. Everyone shielded their eyes as white overtook everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke's body was surrounded by Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara with the orb floating above them; Kuwabara was desperately trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up Urameshi! Let's go home!"<strong>

**Kurama spoke gravely, his eyes not leaving Yusuke's form, "I'm sorry, he's expended all of his body energy; his heart is stopping." **

**Kuwabara knelt down next to Yusuke's body, "Then I'll give him some of my own."**

**Kurama lifted his head to face him his face serious, "That wouldn't be very wise, your body is still badly injured from Byakko; anymore strain on it could kill you."**

"**Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together, and we're both gonna come out alive or we're not coming out at all okay!?" Before he could do anything the orb dropped down in front of him halting his movements.**

"**That's a very nice speech and all but, could you please move, you're in my way." The orb suddenly started to glow brighter and landed on Yusuke's chest and he took on the same glow. Kurama raised an eyebrow his eyes gleaming with curiosity and questions; it seemed that the orb noticed his inquisitive gaze and spoke, "This was the main reason Lady Kagome sent me here, she figured things would turn out like this since Master Yusuke is so similar to an old friend of hers, Master Inuyasha."**

**Kurama's eyes widened, now that he thought about it there were quite a few similarities between the dead half demon and the detective. The glow faded away and the orb took a deep breath.**

**Kuwabara asked the question that had been on his mind since the orb first appeared, "What the heck is that thing?"**

**The ball of light let out an indignant huff, "How rude, I'm not a thing; I'm a shikigami," The light dispersed to reveal a little girl with short black hair, black fox ears and a tail who looked like a child version of Kagome wearing a white dress and white Mary Jane's, "Lady Kagome slipped me into Lord Kurama's pocket before he and Master Hiei left for this place. I was asked to help when I deemed it appropriate and to replenish Master Yusuke's life energy if and when he used it in a desperate attempt to destroy the whistle. My name is Hikari."**

**Kurama smiled lightly, "Well thanks to you we only have one to carry on our way back to living world."**

"**It's like I said, babysitting." Hikari turned her large blue eyes to the shorter demon who's eyes were on Kurama, "Here's what I don't understand, why would he bother saving her if he died in the process."**

**Kurama didn't look up as he answered, "Trust me Hiei, there are reasons."**

"**Heh, maybe for a person who's lived there, but I'd never do it; the challenge is enough without taking someone else's slack."**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama and Hiei leapt through the breach the former carrying an unconscious spirit detective on his back. Kagome was about to greet them when what sounded suspiciously like a little girls' scream cut her off, "Gyaaaaah!" Out of the breach flew a black fox the size of a lion with a shaking Kuwabara on its back; when they landed it shook him off and transformed into a giggling Hikari. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the shaking Kuwabara, a smirk spreading across her face, "Did you just scream like a little girl?"<strong>

**Kuwabara scrambled to his feet and puffed his chest out in an effort to save his 'manly pride', "Of course not, I the great Kazuma Kuwabara would never scream like a girl."**

**Hikari's giggles got louder as Kagome turned to her, "He did; he seemed so scared that **_**I**_** was afraid that he would wet himself on my back." **

**Kuwabara drooped as Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled quietly. Kagome shook her head and turned to the breach holding her Shakujo out as she began to chant, her weapon glowing pink as she gathered her power, "… So, ko, rin, KAI!" and slammed her staff on the ground her energy reaching out and outlining the breach then covering it. They watched as the opening shrank until all that was left was the floor.**

**She turned to Hikari and motioned her forward, when she got close enough Kagome placed a hand on her head with a gentle smile, "You did good Hikari." The little girl's eyes sparkled and she gave a big nod with a bright smile as light enveloped her and faded away leaving a paper figure to float down into her outstretched palm. She turned to the others and motioned to Yusuke, "We'd better get him somewhere I can heal him. Anyone got any suggestions?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome, Kurama and Kuwabara were at Yusuke's bedside as he rested, it's been three days since they had brought him to Kuwabara's house and he was finally waking up. His eyes fluttered (doesn't sound very tough or manly does it?) open and he squinted as bright sunlight invaded his eyes, Kuwabara spoke, "Well, about time you woke up."<strong>

**Yusuke turned his head to them, "Where, am I?" his voice was croaky, probably because he hasn't had anything to drink since he's been out.**

**The orange top answered as Kagome walked over to him with a glass of water, "You're in my room, which by the way is back on Earth."**

**He drank the water as Kurama spoke, "You've been sleeping for three days straight."**

**He moved his body a bit, a little stiff and sore from lack of movement, "Three days? It feels like I've been out for a while."**

"**School looks like a warzone and classes got canceled for a week; I talked to your mom too so don't worry about that."**

**He felt relieved to know about that but there was something more important he needed to know, "Okay, and what about Keiko?" All three wore grim looks as Kagome stepped back and stood next to her brother biting her lip. They were all silent, "What about Keiko and Botan?" his voice was getting louder. None of them looked him in the eye as Kagome's head dropped slightly hers eyes shadowing over a small glint of light caught the tears at their corners as her body shook, "What? What? Hey!" He finally snapped as he rushed forward grabbing the neck of Kuwabara's jacket, getting up in his face. "You better start doing more than clenching your teeth; tell me what happened to her!"**

**Just then the door opened to reveal Keiko and Botan alive and well; Botan wearing a red turtle neck dress with a light blue cardigan over it and Keiko wearing a pink shirt under a blue dress with thick blue straps reaching up and over from her waist. "I recognize that yell anywhere, what's up Yusuke." **

**Yusuke had a confused and stupefied look on his face, trying to make sense of what was going on, "Botan, Keiko." Then Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore and his snickers broke out, Yusuke glared at his friend from the corners of his eyes and grit his teeth.**

"**Heeheeheh, Oh my gosh, that was so great." Kuwabara held his hand over his mouth.**

**Kurama hid his chuckles behind his hand, "Sorry Yusuke, he insisted; hmhmhm."**

**Kuwabara finally burst out laughing loudly, tears in his eyes, "Aw you really should have seen the look on your face! Ahahaha!" Yusuke was really pissed as he ground his teeth together.**

"**Come here you jerk, I'll show you a look!" and launched himself at Kuwabara as Kagome's laughter finally spilled forth, a bright smile on her face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome and Kurama walked together down the street, they had stayed at Kuwabara's house for a few hours and had only just left as the sun was starting to set; she looked up, her arms crossed behind her back, "You know, we should have a bonding day, go out and do something; maybe go to a park or the movies." <strong>

**Kurama turned his head to regard his sister, "Yes that sounds wonderful, it would be nice to finally spend some time with you little one after so long." Kagome dropped her head and stopped in the middle of the walkway causing Kurama to turn, she looked up at him smiled a sad smile a few tears glistening in her large blue orbs.**

"**I was… thinking of making a memorial at the shrine… for Kuronue." She spoke tentatively.**

**Kurama's eyes widened in surprise; over the past few days the two had did as they promised at the start of the mission, they talked about everything that had happened in the others absence. One of those things was Kuronue's death. It had been a blow to the young woman but she held her tears in till she was alone; that was when she cried. **

**He stepped forward pulling the girl that had come to be his younger sister so long ago into his arms holding her tightly as her tears fell, both finding comfort in their sibling's arms. "I'm sure nothing would make him happier."**

* * *

><p><strong>Night descended on the Higurashi shrine, sleep already claiming its three occupants. The clouds parted as moonbeams illuminated a large rectangular stone, its edges smooth to the touch. Carved on its surface were a pair of chain scythes crossed over each other, on their connected chain hung a pendant. Underneath carved in ancient Japanese were the words, 'Kuronue, brother, friend, and comrade. May he continue to soar in the moonlit sky.' <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Took me awhile but I got there. Hope you like it! Remember please review!<strong>_


End file.
